Burrows (Framework)
|gender = Male |DOD = 2017 |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |actor = Patrick Cavanaugh |status = Deleted}} Burrows was a virtual recreation of the real-world person of the same name inside the Framework. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, he served under Patriot's leadership. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Reporting to the Patriot When Burrows returned from a mission, he informed Patriot that the situation was bad there and they had lost Agent Cooke in the battles. Patriot comforted him by telling him they honored him by continuing the fight. Later, Burrows brought Alphonso Mackenzie, who had sniffed around one of their dead drops, to Patriot.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change Burrows joined Patriot and Phil Coulson in the mission to rescue Antoine Triplett from HYDRA. He and Patriot hided inside corpse bags on a bus. Once they arrived at the HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center, Patriot ordered Burrows to stay behind and look for security. Some time later, Patriot and Triplett arrived but as a Quinjet arrived, Patriot handed Burrows a film and ordered him to return to base. He spoke with Grant Ward over to radio about it. He later helped the team to enter children to the bus to rescue them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Bringing Down HYDRA Burrows hurried to inform Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie that one field agent had called in, saying he had made contact with someone, but then the line had gone dead. Coulson asked her if it was Skye, but Burrows did not know, expressing frustration about the Patriot's death and how he had always made the calls. Coulson suggested to check it out. Inside a Resistance warehouse, Burrows and the others found Daisy Johnson and Melinda May. Burrows led them all back to the Playground through a secret tunnel. Later, while Coulson reveled to the world the true nature of HYDRA, Burrows entered the The Bakshi Report studio to inform Grant Ward that there was a crowd of people, wanting to help them in the fight against HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men Deletion When Aida decided to delete the whole content of the Framework, Burrows helped Alphonso Mackenzie to evacuate the refugees living in the Playground although he did not understand why objects kept disappearing. Burrows drove a bus full of refugees and witnessed the disapperance of a whole bridge in front of them before being deleted himself.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † - Superior **Cooke † - Colleague **Grant Ward † - Colleague **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Phil Coulson † **Jemma Simmons **Alphonso Mackenzie **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Melinda May Enemies *HYDRA **Madame Hydra † - Killer **Sunil Bakshi † Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Identity and Change'' ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''World's End'' Gallery PatriotBurrows-MissionPrep.jpg Burrows Rebellion.png References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Framework Characters Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Aida